Hunter
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Młoda czarodziejka Delia zostaje uratowana przez tajemniczego chłopca, Petera, przed spaleniem na stosie. Udaje się z nim do magicznej krainy, Nibylandii, i pomaga mu zapełnić ją magią. Wkrótce potem stają się najbliższymi dla siebie osobami… ale to dopiero początek ich historii. Peter/OC
1. Val Camonica

**Rozdział pierwszy: Val Camonica**

* * *

Tych myśli nie dało się zagłuszyć – nawet jeśli Delia po raz kolejny recytowała w głowie wybrane fragmenty z _Beowulfa_ czy _Pieśni o Rolandzie_, wciąż przebijała się ponad nie jedna myśl.

_Wkrótce umrę._

Delia zamknęła oczy, i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Gdy je otworzyła z powrotem, wciąż znajdowała się w tej samej celi, w której przesiadywała już od dobrych kilkunastu dni.

I na co jej była ta magia, skoro nie mogła z niej nawet skorzystać w chwili takiej jak ta?

Jedyną osobą spośród skazanych, którą znała był jej wuj, Paolo. Był on młodszym bratem jej ojca, Marco. Zaopiekował się nią, gdy ponad osiem lat temu straciła swoich rodziców: zarówno ojca, jak i matkę, Nicoline. Zginął też wtedy jej starszy o rok brat, Francesco.

Delia do dziś pamiętała ten mrok, który ich pochłonął. Obiecała sobie wtedy, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby coś takiego zabrało choćby jeszcze jedną bliską jej osobę.

Od tamtego dnia minęło już bardzo dużo czasu. Delia nie była tą samą niewinną, zahukaną dziesięciolatką, która dopiero co straciła rodziców i starszego brata. Teraz była niemalże dorosłą, prawie dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczyną.

Dziewczyną, która za kilka godzin miała zostać spalona na stosie za bycie czarownicą.

Paolo od zawsze nienawidził tej nazwy. Twierdził, że „czarownice" są tymi złymi. Delia była czarodziejką, tak jak on nie był czarownikiem, tylko czarodziejem. Służyli dobru i innym – ale, oczywiście, Inkwizycja nie interesowała się tym. Dla nich liczyło się tylko to, że udało im się złapać i osądzić osiem czarownic i jednego czarownika. I nieważne, że spośród tych dziewięciu osób tylko jedna tak naprawdę była w istocie czarownicą, służącą złu i własnym, egocentrycznym celom.

Delia wzięła kolejny głęboki, rozedrgany wdech. Nie bała się śmierci – bała się bólu, jaki będzie musiała znieść przed tym, jak nastąpi koniec. Nie chciała co prawda jeszcze odchodzić z tego świata, ale na tym etapie wiedziała już, że życie nie było sprawiedliwe; ci, którzy byli dobrzy i uczciwi, często ginęli pierwsi, ku uciesze tych złych i zdeprawowanych.

Nastał świt, i wkrótce strażnicy mieli po nich przyjść. Delia odszukała wzrokiem wuja. Siedział on po drugiej stronie celi, przy twardej i zimnej kamiennej ścianie, po której spływała co chwila woda z kałuż uformowanych na ulicy przez wczorajszy deszcz. Mężczyzna siedział tam z zamkniętymi oczami, i mamrotał coś cicho pod nosem. Delia wytężyła słuch, ale nie zdołała nic usłyszeć.

Nagle Delia usłyszała jakiś hałas za drzwiami celi. Siedząc najbliżej nich, odsunęła się instynktownie w tył, gdy drzwi się otworzyły na oścież. Zaraz potem jednak Delia zamarła, kompletnie zdezorientowana.

W drzwiach nie stał żaden ze strażników. Zamiast nich stał tam młody, góra siedemnastoletni chłopiec, który przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała się Delia w swoim pierwszym ojczystym języku, łacinie. Gdy chłopiec jej nie odpowiedział, dziewczyna zwróciła się do niego po włosku. Podarte, brudne ubranie podpowiedziało jej, że może chłopiec należy do grupy mieszczan, i nie zna języka łacińskiego, którym posługiwała się głównie szlachta oraz uczeni.

Chłopiec nadal jej nie odpowiadał. Odwrócił się tylko w stronę jej wuja, który pokiwał głową.

Delia niczego nie rozumiała. Co tu się działo? Kim był ten tajemniczy chłopiec? I skąd znał jej wuja?

- Delia… musisz z nim iść. – powiedział nagle jej wuj. Chłopiec tymczasem podszedł do niej, i w ciągu krótkiej chwili usunął z jej nadgarstków i kostek ciężkie, żeliwne łańcuchy.

- Co? Nie! – zawołała Delia. – Nie zostawię cię tutaj!

- On mnie nie zechce. – odparł Paolo, zerkając przez chwilę na chłopca. – On potrzebuje kogoś bardzo utalentowanego. On potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ty.

- Ale… po co? – Chłopiec chciał ją wyciągnąć celi, ale Delia siedziała uparcie w miejscu. Nie chciała się stąd ruszać bez swojego ukochanego wuja.

- Delia, po prostu uciekaj! – zawołał Paolo. Jego krzyk zaalarmował strażników. Hałas, jaki rozbrzmiał w ciemnych korytarzach, zwiększał się z każdą chwilą. – Chłopcze, zabierz ją stąd. – Ku zaskoczeniu Delii, Paolo przemówił do chłopca w języku angielskim. – Zabierz ją stąd, teraz! – Nim Delia zdążyła jakkolwiek zaprotestować, chłopiec najzwyczajniej w świecie przeniósł ją ze sobą z zimnej, ponurej celi, na średnio osłonecznioną leśną polanę.

Delia upadła na trawę, osłabiona kilkudniową głodówką. Ledwie udało jej się podnieść z ziemi na tyle, aby spojrzeć się w oczy swojemu „wybawcy".

- Kim jesteś? – spytała się dziewczyna, już w języku chłopca. Z racji bycia czarodziejką musiała umieć jak najwięcej języków. Jak dotychczas udało jej się opanować biegle pięć języków. Tuż przed złapaniem przez Inkwizycję miała rozpocząć z Paolo naukę języka rosyjskiego oraz hiszpańskiego, gdy już opanowała do perfekcji język ojczysty swojej matki, francuski, oraz starożytną grekę, przydatną w nauce zaklęć. – Dlaczego tylko mnie uratowałeś? Mogłeś przecież ocalić też innych!

- Nie, nie mogłem. – Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Delii, głos chłopca nie był niski i dziecinny, jak się początkowo spodziewała. Chłopiec musiał już przejść mutację; nie był już dzieckiem. – Nie mogłem zmienić przyszłości. Ci ludzie mieli skończyć na stosie.

- Dlaczego zatem wybrałeś mnie? – W oczach Delii zaszkliły się łzy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że pozostawiła tam na śmierć swojego wuja. Chciała tam wrócić i go ocalić, ale nie wiedziała nawet, jak mogłaby to zrobić. Nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Równie dobrze ten chłopiec mógł ich przenieść na tereny Anglii, z której zapewne pochodził. – Co jest we mnie takiego niezwykłego, że mnie potrzebujesz? – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, po czym przyklęknął przy Delii. Pomógł jej usiąść prosto, i odgarnął kosmyk brudnych włosów z jej czoła.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, aby stworzyć nowy, wspaniały świat. Świat, w którym nikt nie skrzywdzi takich jak ty. – Delia uniosła nieznacznie brwi w górę, gdy to usłyszała. – Odnalazłem niedawno magiczną krainę poza innymi wymiarami, która daje nieśmiertelność swoim mieszkańcom. Aby jednak w niej żyć, trzeba wykorzystać swoją wyobraźnię, i uczynić ją potężniejszą i piękniejszą.

- Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – padło natychmiast pytanie ze strony dziewczyny. Fakt, była czarodziejką, ale nie była jakąś nad wyraz potężną przedstawicielką swojej nacji. Była ledwie nieco ponad przeciętną granicą.

- Bo wierzysz. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyglądając się Delii z zaintrygowaniem. – W tak trudnych i okrutnych czasach ty wciąż wierzysz w dobro w ludziach, w potęgę magii… i w potęgę wyobraźni. – Niebiesko-zielone oczy chłopca spotkały jasnozielone Delii. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Delio. Bez ciebie Nibylandia nie stanie się tak potężna, jakbym chciał.

- Nibylandia? – Delia zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o takiej krainie. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego miałaby? Ten chłopiec sam jej powiedział, że kraina, do której chciał ją zabrać, nie należała do części świata, który ona znała.

- Tak. Nibylandia. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z czegoś. – To miejsce, gdzie marzenia stają się rzeczywistością. Dla takich osób jak my to jedyne miejsce, w którym będziemy mogli czuć się naprawdę bezpiecznie.

Delia wzięła głęboki wdech, rozmyślając o słowach chłopca. Prawdę mówiąc, chciała udać się do tej Nibylandii, i wreszcie nie musieć martwić się o to, czy następnego dnia nie zostanie brutalnie wywleczona za włosy z własnego domu, i nie skazana za bycie czarownicą. Z drugiej strony jednak, Delia wciąż pragnęła ocalić swojego wuja. Jakby nie było, Paolo był jej jedynym krewnym. Poza nim nie miała nikogo.

Chłopiec dostrzegł najwyraźniej niezdecydowanie malujące się na jej bladej, pokrytej brudem z lochów twarzy, bo westchnął cicho.

- Nie mogłem ocalić twojego wuja. Chciałbym, ale nie mogłem. – Delia uniosła nieznacznie wzrok, i utkwiła go w osobie chłopca. – Taką umowę z nim zawarłem. Gdyby coś złego się stało, miałem ratować tylko ciebie. On chciał się poświęcić za ciebie. – Oczy Delii znów się zaszkliły, ale dziewczyna nie rozpłakała się.

Musiała być silna. Żyła przecież – tak jak pragnęła. I na dodatek mogła uciec z tego okrutnego, nieprzyjaznego świata do krainy, która przyjmie ją taką, jaka była.

- Dobrze. Wybiorę się z tobą do tej… Nibylandii. – odpowiedziała w końcu Delia. Chłopiec, wyraźnie zadowolony z jej decyzji, wyciągnął ku niej zachęcająco rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać.

Delia nie przyjęła jej jednak. Przyjrzała się uważnie chłopcu, uświadamiając sobie nagle coś ważnego.

- Coś nie tak? – Chłopiec bezbłędnie odgadł, że Delia znów pogrążyła się w niepewności.

- Nie znam nawet twojego imienia. – powiedziała dziewczyna, spoglądając prosto w oczy chłopca.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Moje imię to Peter. – Chłopiec wyciągnął po raz kolejny dłoń w stronę Delii. Tym razem dziewczyna ją przyjęła. – Peter Pan.

* * *

**Okej... a zatem jesteśmy po pierwszym rozdziale :) Mam nadzieję, że nie był zbyt tragiczny - z góry będę wdzięczna za wszelkie konstruktywne komentarze.**

**A teraz, po primo: nie zamierzam tłumaczyć na język polski imienia Pana. Próbowałam sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądałoby to opowiadanie w takowej formie, i niezbyt mi to pasowało. Pan, którego tu poznamy, nie jest bowiem jeszcze "legendą" - na to wszystko przyjdzie jeszcze czas.**

**I po drugie: Delia pochodzi z "naszego świata". Urodziła się pod koniec XV wieku we Włoszech, i stamtąd też została zabrana na początku XVI wieku przez Pana. Tytuł rozdziału ma bardzo wiele wspólnego z tym, przed czym została ocalona Delia. Nie będę się tu rozpisywała, o co dokładnie chodzi - na to przyjdzie czas w przyszłych rozdziałach (mam nadzieję). Zainteresowanych zapraszam do poszukiwań informacji na ten temat. Dość łatwo je można znaleźć :)**

**A/N: Ten rozdział został nieco poprawiony i wrzucony od nowa, dzięki cennym uwagom Rage i Blue Daisiess. Ogromnie za nie dziękuję, i w przyszłości postaram się już tej prostej, aczkolwiek oczywistej gafy nie popełniać :)**


	2. Świat możliwości

**Rozdział drugi: Świat możliwości**

* * *

Gdy tylko Delia przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń Petera, momentalnie wzniosła się z nim w powietrze.

W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć. Co prawda wśród czarodziejów wiedziano o zdolnościach lewitowania i przenoszenia przedmiotów siłą woli – ale to, czego doświadczała teraz Delia, znacznie przekraczało jej dotychczasową wiedzę na temat magii. Szybko jednak uświadomiła sobie, że krzyki na nic jej się nie zdadzą. Po pierwsze; w okolicy najpewniej nie było nikogo, kto by ją usłyszał. Po drugie; ten chłopiec chciał ją przecież uratować, i zabrać do miejsca, w którym magia króluje na co dzień. No i po trzecie; nie powinna się przecież bać takich rzeczy. Była przecież czarodziejką.

Pozwoliła się zatem ponieść magii Petera.

Unieśli się powoli nad las. Delia starała się nie zamykać oczu, mimo iż panicznie bała się wysokości.

Po dłuższej chwili wznieśli się tak wysoko, że polana, na której niedawno byli, praktycznie zniknęła Delii z pola widzenia.

Dziewczyna wciąż uparcie nie zamykała powiek. Zebrała całą swoją odwagę, aby przyjrzeć się dalszej okolicy.

Na początku dostrzegła korony licznych drzew, nad jakimi się znajdowali. Las rozpościerał się daleko przed nimi, na wiele mil.

Nagle, na granicy horyzontu, Delia dostrzegła siedem smug dymu, łączących się wyżej w jeden duży obłok.

Na sam ten widok Delię zapiekły oczy. Straciła nagle równowagę, i jak nic spadłaby w dół, gdyby nie Peter, który utrzymał ją pewnie przy sobie.

- Trzymaj się mocno, Delia. – przypomniał jej Peter, ujmując mocniej jej rękę. – Twój wuj zrobił wszystko w swojej mocy, abyś przeżyła. – dziewczyna w tej chwili odwróciła się, i spojrzała prosto w oczy chłopaka. Peter chciał rzucić jeden z tych swoich zawadiackich uśmiechów, z których był znany. Jego uśmiech zmalał jednak natychmiast, gdy zobaczył łzy w oczach Delii.

- Mój wujek cię tu wezwał? – spytała się dziewczyna. Wznieśli się z Peterem nieco wyżej. Teraz wszystko, co ich otaczało, zaczęło się powoli rozmazywać.

- Nikt inny. – odpadł Peter, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. – Usłyszał o mnie od jednego ze swoich starych przyjaciół, ale za bardzo bał się mnie wezwać. Aż do teraz. – dodał Peter, zerkając mimowolnie na smugi ciemnego dymu, unoszące się nad skrajem lasu.

Delia również tam spojrzała, i znów poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu.

- Dlaczego nie mógł z nami uciec? Mógł przecież uniknąć tego losu.

- Nibylandia to kraina stworzona wyłącznie dla dzieci. – Delia zerknęła ze zdziwieniem na Petera, słysząc to.

- Dla dzieci? – Dziewczyna mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem, gdy tylko te słowa wypłynęły z jej ust. – Żadne z nas nie jest dzieckiem, Peter. Jesteśmy prawie dorośli. Oboje. – dodała Delia, gdy Peter już otwierał usta. – Ile masz lat? Osiemnaście? Siedemnaście? W tym wieku większość z nas już ma męża lub żonę, i co najmniej jedno dziecko na świecie.

- Ty masz natomiast prawie dziewiętnaście, a jednak z nikim się do tej pory nie związałaś. – Delia zamilkła po jego słowach. Tu chłopak akurat miał rację. – Pozwolisz jednak, że będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę później. Jeśli dłużej będziemy tak wisieć w powietrzu, w końcu ktoś nas zauważy. – No tak, pomyślała Delia, przypominając sobie nagle o świecie dookoła nich.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała Delia. Peter wyciągnął do niej drugą dłoń, i dziewczyna bez wahania ujęła ją. – Jak się tam dostaniemy dokładnie? Będziemy lecieć przez całą drogę?

- Moglibyśmy. – przyznał Peter, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ale to byłaby zbyt długa i nużąca droga, a ty ledwie się trzymasz. – Delia nie sprzeczała się w tej kwestii. Tygodnie głodówki i braku normalnych warunków do życia spowodowały, że dziewczyna schudła dość mocno, jej cera stała się nienaturalnie blada, niemalże przezroczysta, a włosy, dotychczas będące jej chlubą, były zmatowiałe i zmotane. – Trzymaj się mocno. – powiedział nagle Peter, przenosząc jedną z dłoni na tył pleców dziewczyny, i przyciągając ją nieco bliżej siebie. – I zamknij oczy. – Delia nadal nie była pewna, czy powinna ufać temu chłopakowi. Owszem, uratował ją od śmierci, ale wciąż nie wiedziała o nim praktycznie nic.

Mimo to postanowiła mu zaufać. Delia przymknęła powieki, i po chwili poczuła nieco mocniejszy wiatr rozrzucający jej włosy na boki. Nie otwierała jednak oczu aż do chwili, gdy owy wiatr nie ustał, a ona sama nie poczuła nagle gruntu pod nogami.

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, go kamienistą plażę, na której się znajdowali. Potem dostrzegła linię lasu po swojej lewej stronie. Po prawej miała morską zatokę, i kilka samotnych skał wystających gdzieniegdzie z wody.

- To jest… Nibylandia? – spytała się w końcu dziewczyna, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Niebo wyglądało tak samo, ale jednocześnie było w nim coś innego, coś nieznanego Delii. – Ale… ta kraina wydaje się być skończona. Kompletna.

Owszem, było tu cicho – nawet za cicho – ale Delia czuła słaby zefir wiejący od strony lasu, ciepło słońca dotykające jej skóry, oraz morski zapach otaczający ich zewsząd. Ten świat na pewno był już skończony.

- Ten świat nie jest skończony. Wciąż brakuje tu jednej rzeczy. – Delia odwróciła się w stronę Petera. Chłopiec przyglądał się jej z uwagą, dokładnie studiując każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jej zachowaniu.

Przez krótką chwilę Delia bała się, że to jednak jest podstęp, i że ten chłopiec nie ma wobec niej przyjaznych zamiarów. Jej obawy jednak zniknęły, gdy Peter uśmiechnął się do niej – nie w jakiś okrutny, pokręcony sposób, tylko w sposób miły, przyjacielski.

- Innych mieszkańców. – Peter zerknął przez chwilę w stronę lasu, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Delii. – Ta kraina normalnie nie posiada żadnych stałych rezydentów. Nibylandia to miejsce, które dzieci odwiedzają w snach. Ja jestem pierwszym, który postanowił pozostać tu na stałe.

- I nie ma tu nikogo? – Delia uniosła brwi wysoko w górę. Czuła się strasznie słaba, ale mimo to nie chciała przerywać tej konwersacji. Chciała wiedzieć o tym świecie, i o chłopcu, który ją do niego zabrał, możliwie jak najwięcej. Wciąż bała się, że niedługo obudzi się, i to wszystko okaże się tylko senną marą, a ona sama wciąż siedzi w tej celi, i czeka na swoją śmierć.

- Nikogo. – Peter uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Jestem tu tylko ja. No i teraz również ty. – Delia pozwoliła sobie na słaby uśmiech.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat mnie. – Delia zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi. – Owszem, w naszym świecie pozostało już dość mało czarodziejów i czarownic, głównie przez tą całą Inkwizycję, ale… na pewno poza mną był na tym świecie ktoś jeszcze, kto byłby młody jak ja, i był w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom. – ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, Peter pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Już ci to tłumaczyłem. – zaczął Peter, nie spuszczając swoich niebiesko-zielonych oczu z Delii. – Posiadasz w sobie wiarę, która w Nibylandii może zdziałać cuda. Dodatkowo, z tego co mi wiadomo, twoja wyobraźnia również nie zna granic. – Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając swoje białe, równe zęby. – Razem możemy stworzyć w tej krainy istną potęgę. Wystarczy tylko, że uwierzymy. – wzrok Petera powędrował nagle w dół, w stronę pobrudzonych i poszarpanych ubrań dziewczyny. – Ale najpierw podstawy. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do mojej chatki. – Delia z małym wahaniem przyjęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Nie szli długo – zaledwie po chwili spaceru po plaży Delia dostrzegła stojącą u skraju lasu mały, piętrowy dom.

- To naprawdę jest chatka. – Delia otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdumiona. – Gdy powiedziałeś, że mieszkasz tu sam byłam pewna, że mówiąc „chatka" masz na myśli jakiś prosty domek na drzewie, albo coś takiego. Ale to… to jest prawdziwy dom. – Peter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie po jej słowach.

- To wszystko zawdzięczam swojej wyobraźni. Co tylko sobie zamarzysz, to dostaniesz. – Peter odwrócił Delię przodem do siebie. Jasnozielone oczy dziewczyny spotkały zielono-niebieskie oczy chłopaka. – Nikt nie może cię tutaj skrzywdzić, Delia. Dopóki tu ze mną będziesz, nic ci nie będzie. Nie pozwolę na to, aby ktoś cię skrzywdził. Rozumiesz? – Delia przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, czując dziwne ciepło w swoim sercu. Od miesięcy nie spotkała nikogo, kto bezwarunkowo, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli pragnąłby jej pomóc.

Delia uśmiechnęła się, czując się w końcu bezpiecznie – po raz pierwszy od tak długiego czasu.

Ten chłopiec, Peter, był wszystkim, czego teraz potrzebowała. A jeśli to, co mówił, było prawdą, to Nibylandia była możliwie najlepszym miejscem, do którego mogła teraz trafić.

_Niedługo zapomnę o tym całym koszmarze_, pomyślała dziewczyna, wchodząc za Peterem do chatki. _Jeśli wszystko dobrze się ułoży, niedługo będę mogła zacząć nowe, lepsze życie._

* * *

**Phu! Wreszcie skończone :) Z końcówką odrobinę się spieszyłam, bo zależało mi bardzo na tym, żeby wrzucić ten rozdział jeszcze dzisiaj. Następny rozdział pojawi się na 75 procent do końca tego tygodnia - o ile tylko będę miała wenę i wystarczającą ilość czasu :) Pracuję też teraz równocześnie nad trailerem/trybutem na temat tego fanfiction. Mam już prawie minutę z planowanych trzech minut, więc nie jest źle. Przy dobrych wiatrach powinnam skończyć ten filmik do piątku/soboty, góra niedzieli.**

**Jak zaznaczyłam w poprzednim, wrzuconym od nowa rozdziale, wiem już, o co chodziło Rage (Dzięki wielkie za pomoc, Blue Daisiess!). O ile mnie głupawka lub ADHD nie dopadną, to nie powinnam już czegoś takiego drugi raz popełnić :)**

**A, i jeszcze jedno, o czym zapomniałam, wrzucając wcześniej ten rozdział - na 95 procent to opowiadanie w pewnym momencie przestanie się trzymać kanonu - nie podoba mi się bowiem to, co zrobili z Piotrusiem Panem w najnowszym odcinku (słowo daję, telenowela brazylijska ma mniej zawiłości... i nawet czeskie filmy :). W związku z tym uprzedzam, że najpewniej poprowadzę historię Petera inaczej, niż jest w oryginale - dam mu inną przeszłość, inny powód, dla którego znalazł się w Nibylandii, itd., itd.**


	3. Pomiędzy światami

**Rozdział trzeci: Pomiędzy światami**

* * *

Delia po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy czuła, że żyje.

Ciepła woda w balii, w jakiej się kąpała, wreszcie zmyła z niej brudy tych wszystkich tygodni, które dziewczyna spędziła w lochach więzienia.

Na początku, gdy weszła do chatki Petera, nie zdążyła nawet dojść do przygotowanej przez chłopca kąpieli. Delia położyła się na pobliskiej ławce, i gdy Peter wrócił po Delię, dziewczyna spała w najlepsze, wykończona tym, przez co musiała ostatnio przejść. Peter pozwolił jej spać tak długo, jak tylko się dało. Obudził ją dopiero wtedy, gdy sny dziewczyny przybrały formę koszmarów, i Delia zaczęła się wiercić i jęczeć cicho.

Delia nigdy nie była szczęśliwa tak jak wtedy, gdy się obudziła. Spodziewała się zobaczyć na powrót wnętrze lochów, i strażnika czekającego na to, aż się obudzi, aby wywlec ją na dziedziniec i spalić na stosie. Zamiast tego spotkała przed sobą znajome oblicze Petera, uśmiechającego się do niej łagodnie.

Delia przypomniała sobie, jak wtedy uścisnęła Petera, przytulając się do niego mocno. Była szczęśliwa, że nie okazał się on tylko przywidzeniem, zwykłą marą senną, tylko prawdziwą osobą, która uratowała ją od tego koszmaru.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i zanurzyła się w całości w wodzie, pozwalając otaczającemu ją ciepłu na tymczasowe przejęcie nad nią kontroli. Wyszła z kąpieli dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że nie ma na jej ciele nawet jednej smugi brudu, żadnej pozostałości po lochach, w jakich tak długo przyszło jej być więzioną.

Na dworze wciąż było widno, ale Delia dostrzegła, że słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Delia podjęła zostawione przez Petera ubrania, i nałożyła na siebie wybraną z małego stosu sukienek prostą, ciemnozieloną, sięgającą prawie do samej ziemi. Wilgotne włosy pozostawiła niezwiązane, dając im szansę na spokojne wyschnięcie.

Gdzieś na dole chatki Peter krzątał się intensywnie, przygotowując jedzenie. Delia uśmiechnęła się słabo sama do siebie, po czym zaczęła powoli schodzić po schodach, uważając na każdy krok, jaki wykonywała. Jej ciało nadal bowiem było zbyt słabe, i jeden nieuważny krok mógł doprowadzić do nieoczekiwanych skutków.

Słysząc ruch na schodach Peter podniósł spojrzenie znad miski owoców. Widząc Delię czystą, z rozczesanymi, umytymi włosami, i w owej sukience Peter nie mógł zrobić nic, aby powstrzymać uśmiech, jaki zawitał na jego ustach.

- O wiele lepiej, prawda? – Delia przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Czuła się taka lekka, taka pełna życia, taka… wolna. Od wielu miesięcy się tak nie czuła.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. – powiedziała Delia, siadając naprzeciw Petera po drugiej stronie prostego, drewnianego stołu. – Gdy wtedy zasnęłam, bałam się, że gdy się obudzę, to wszystko okaże się tylko snem. – Dziewczyna wzięła z jednej z misek obraną mandarynkę, i od razu zabrała się za jedzenie jej. – Nie wiem, czy zdołam ci się kiedyś za to wszystko odwdzięczyć.

- Wystarczy, że tu zostaniesz. – odparł Peter, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny nawet na chwilę. – O nic więcej nie proszę.

Delia tylko się ponownie uśmiechnęła. W ciągu tego jednego dnia – dnia, który nawet nie dobiegł jeszcze końca – zdążyła już polubić Petera do tego stopnia, że ufała mu bezgranicznie. Chłopiec w bardzo krótkim czasie dał jej ogrom powodów, aby powierzyć mu swoje życie i zaufanie; od uratowania życia przed spaleniem na stosie, poprzez sprowadzenie tutaj, aż po pozwolenie dziewczynie na zamieszkanie tutaj, w jego własnej chatce.

- Mówiłeś, że tą krainę odwiedzają dzieci, które śnią o tym miejscu. – zaczęła nagle Delia, zerkając z uwagą na Petera. – Jak często się tu pojawiają?

- Och, dość często. – odpowiedział Peter, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Z tego co wyczuwam, jeden z chłopców odwiedza właśnie Nibylandię. Jest niedaleko Laguny Syren, jeśli dobrze wyczuwam jego aurę. – Delia w tej chwili zamarła, wpatrując się w Petera szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Potrafisz wyczuwać aurę innych? – Peter przytaknął skinieniem głowy, jak gdyby ta moc nie była niczym niezwykłym. – Wolne żarty. – Delia odłożyła trzymaną w dłoni ćwiartkę pomarańczy. Jej oczy powiększyły się możliwie jeszcze bardziej. – To jest magia na bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie. W naszym świecie tylko najpotężniejsi czarownicy to potrafią.

- To moc, jaka idzie wraz z byciem przywódcą Nibylandii. – odpowiedział Peter, zerkając na dziewczynę z ledwie ukrywanym rozbawieniem. Delia wyglądała na kompletnie zszokowaną tym, czego się właśnie dowiedziała. – Gdy staniesz się drugą przywódczynią tej wyspy, sama otrzymasz kilka przydatnych mocy.

- Mam stać się przywódczynią Nibylandii? – Peter przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Ale… dlaczego? Po co? Nibylandia potrzebuje więcej niż jednego przywódcę?

- I tak, i nie. – odparł chłopiec, odsuwając swój talerz na środek stołu, i kierując całą swoją uwagę na Delię. – W teorii Nibylandia potrzebuje tylko jednego lidera. Ja jednak chcę mieć kogoś do pomocy. Kogoś takiego jak ty; unikalnego, posiadającego potężną, naturalną moc magiczną.

- No dobrze… – Delia również odsunęła swój talerz, próbując jednocześnie przetrawić informacje, jakich się właśnie dowiedziała. – Powiedzmy, że zgadzam się na stanie drugim przywódcą. Co muszę zrobić, aby się nim stać?

- Praktycznie nic. – Peter rzucił jej jeden z tych swoich zawadiackich uśmiechów. – Jedyne, co będziemy musieli zrobić, to udać się do Mrocznego Zapadliska. Rezyduje tam Cień, strażnik wyspy, który swego czasu uczynił mnie władcą Nibylandii. Wystarczy, że przekażę mu, że pragnę zrobić z ciebie drugiego przywódcę. On to wówczas zaakceptuje, coś tam wymamrocze pod nosem, i bum! – Tu chłopiec uniósł ręce w górę. Delia uśmiechnęła się, widząc entuzjazm emanujący od Petera. – Jesteś przywódczynią Nibylandii.

- Widzę, że bardzo ci na tym zależy. – powiedziała dziewczyna, lokując swoje spojrzenie w spojrzeniu Petera. – Dobrze. Zostanę tą przywódczynią. – Dziewczyna wstała od stołu, i strzepnęła dół sukienki, prostując ją. – Ale najpierw chciałabym poznać tą wyspę nieco lepiej. I poznać jedno z tych dzieci, które przybywają tu w swoich snach.

- Jak sobie życzysz. – Peter poprowadził Delię ku wyjściu. Wyszedł na dwór razem z nią, i poprowadził ją w stronę lasu. Szli w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, zerkając tylko co jakiś czas na siebie. Peter trzymał dłoń Delii w swojej, pilnując, aby w razie czego dziewczyna nie upadła. Może bowiem i zjadła już syty posiłek, ale miną dni, nim Delia nie odzyska pełni sił.

W końcu doszli do kolejnego krańca lasu. Delia szybko domyśliła się, że to musi być inna część wyspy – plaża, na jaką po chwili wyszli, była piaszczysta, a klify po jej prawej stronie, wychodzące głęboko w morze, były wysokie i zbliżone kolorem do piasku.

Delia dopiero po dłuższej chwili samotnie wałęsającego się po drugiej stronie plaży małego chłopca. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż osiem lat. Był szczupły i dość niski, o kruczoczarnych włosach, bladej cerze i, jak Delia dostrzegła już z daleka, o jasnych oczach – szarych lub niebieskich.

Delia spojrzała się pytająco na Petera, który tylko skinął znacząco głową w stronę chłopca, pozwalając jej tym samym na zbliżenie się do niego. Delia nie czekała już na kolejne zachęty – ruszyła w stronę chłopca pewnie, pragnąc go poznać.

- Witaj. – zaczęła Delia. Chłopiec odwrócił się gwałtownie, zaskoczony, że ktoś poza nim tu był. – Nazywam się Delia. A ty? – Chłopiec nie odpowiedział jej. Wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie zdumiony jej widokiem.

- Jesteś… dziewczyną. – wykrztusił w końcu chłopiec. – Nigdy nie widziałem tu dziewczyny.

- Jestem tu od niedawna. – Delia przez cały czas uśmiechała się do chłopca, pragnąc zdobyć jego zaufanie i przyjaźń. – Powiedz… podoba ci się tutaj? – chłopiec przytaknął gorliwym skinieniem głowy. – Co tutaj można robić?

- Och, praktycznie wszystko! – drobną, uroczą twarz chłopca rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, który objął także jego niebiesko-szare oczy. – Jeśli chcesz latać, będziesz latać. Jeśli chcesz zjeść ciastko, dostaniesz ciastko. Jeśli marzysz o jakiejś przygodzie, otrzymasz możliwość udziału w niej. Wystarczy tylko o tym pomyśleć. – chłopiec dostrzegł nagle stojącego w oddali Petera. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się mu, uważnie go obserwując.

Delia dostrzegła to, i odwróciła się na chwilę w stronę Petera. Do chłopca odwróciła się po jakimś czasie, i uwagę skupiła na nim, i tylko na nim.

- To przywódca tej wyspy. – powiedział nagle chłopiec, wskazując na Petera. – Pamiętam go. Oprowadzał mnie po wyspie, gdy pierwszy raz tu trafiłem. Jest całkiem miły. – dodał chłopiec, uśmiechając się uroczo.

- Tak… jest nawet bardzo miły. – przyznała Delia. – To on mnie tu sprowadził. Gdyby nie on… no cóż, gdyby nie on, byłabym w sporych tarapatach. – chłopiec przyglądał się Delii uważnie przez długą chwilę. W końcu wyciągnął do niej rękę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Delia przyjęła jego dłoń z zadowoleniem, spoglądając w jego jasne oczy.

- Rufio. – powiedział chłopiec, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Nazywam się Rufio.

* * *

**Phu, jestem dzisiaj "on fire"! :) Drugi rozdział w przeciągu 24 - nieźle. No, ale tak się dzieje, jak człowiek śpi przez dwie godziny, a potem okazuje się, że się wyspałeś, i nie masz co robić w nocy :) Za chwilę biegnę na zajęcia, ale wcześniej postanowiłam wrzucić jeszcze ten rozdział.**

**Przy okazji; nadszedł debiut dla Rufio :) Jako "twarz" dla tego bohatera wybrałam Asę Butterfielda. Zdjęcia wszystkich niekanonicznych postaci dostępne są na moim profilu na tej stronie, gdyby ktoś potrzebował lepszej wizualizacji :)**

**Informuję też, że "oficjalnie" utworem przewodnim tego opowiadania jest piosenka "Feel Me" wykonywana przez Meccę Kalani. Usłyszałam ją po raz pierwszy zaledwie dwa, trzy dni temu, podczas oglądania szóstego odcinka "Witches of East End", i zakochałam się w tym utworze. Idealnie pasuje do tego opowiadania, i ten też utwór będzie można usłyszeć w trybucie/zwiastunie, który powstanie - mam nadzieję - już wkrótce.**


	4. Wyspa czarów

**Rozdział czwarty: Wyspa czarów**

* * *

W ciągu następnych dni Delia zaczęła w końcu odzyskiwać swoje siły. Peter nie opuszczał jej prawie w ogóle. Znikał tylko wtedy, gdy jakieś nowe dziecko pojawiało się po raz pierwszy w Nibylandii. Zajmowało mu to jednak zaskakująco mało czasu.

- Dlaczego nie możemy zwiedzić wyspy już teraz? – spytała się Delia drugiego pobytu w Nibylandii. Nastała już noc, i Delia leżała w łóżku, przykryta ciepłym, grubym kocem. Peter siedział obok niej, na krańcu łóżka. Po jej słowach chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Bo wciąż musisz nabrać sił. – odparł Peter, przyglądając się dziewczynie z uwagą. – Nadal jesteś zbyt mocno osłabiona po tym wszystkim, co cię spotkało.

- Powrót do normalności może mi zająć tygodnie, a nawet miesiące. – zauważyła Delia, przekręcając się z prawego boku na plecy. – Naprawdę chcesz tyle czekać?

- Jesteśmy w Nibylandii, Delia. – Peter uśmiechnął się filuternie. – Powrót do pełni sił będzie tu trwał znacznie krócej. Pomoże ci w tym magia wyspy.

Peter nie kłamał ani trochę, mówiąc o potędze magii Nibylandii. Trzy dni po tej rozmowie Delia była już na tyle silna, że mogła na własną rękę, bez asekuracji Petera, przejść dobrych kilkanaście mil.

- Syreny naprawdę istnieją… – zdziwiła się Delia, gdy siódmego dnia pobytu na wyspie odwiedziła razem z Peterem Lagunę Syren. Za pierwszym razem, gdy tu była, spędziła tu zaledwie kilka chwil. Teraz, siedząc obok Petera na krańcu klifu, mogła na spokojnie oglądać wspaniałe widoki rozciągające się dookoła, i obserwować pływające w wodzie poniżej syreny. – Przez całe swoje życie byłam przekonana, że są tylko wytworami wyobraźni spragnionych lądu żeglarzy. Ale one… one naprawdę istnieją. – dodała Delia, gdy jedna z syren wyskoczyła z wody, wykonując nad taflą morza podwójny obrót, nim na powrót nie zanurzyła się w głębinach.

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, również przyglądając się zabawom syren.

- Tak… – powiedział nastolatek rozmarzonym tonem głosu. – Są nawet miłe, jeśli ich nie zdenerwujesz. – Delia przekręciła głowę nieznacznie w bok, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem Peterowi.

- Zdenerwować syreny? – Delia przeniosła spojrzenie na bawiące się poniżej nich wodne stworzenia. – Czym niby można je zdenerwować?

- Och, wieloma rzeczami. – odparł Peter. – To dość… drażliwe istoty. Zadrzyj z jedną z nich, a wkrótce będziesz miała na karku cały ich tabun. – Peter dostrzegł niepokój malujący się w oczach dziewczyny. – Ale ty nie musisz się o to martwić. – dodał szybko Peter, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Syreny uwielbiają towarzystwo kobiet. Nie znoszą za to chłopców, z tego co udało mi się zauważyć. – Delia przyglądała się Peterowi przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym nagle wybuchła śmiechem.

Peter uniósł wysoko brwi, słysząc śmiech dziewczyny po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy ją poznał. Delia miała delikatny, ale z pewnością nie dziecięcy głos. Ton jej głosu był łagodny i stonowany. Jej śmiech natomiast przypominał Peterowi dźwięk dzwoneczków poruszanych na wietrze.

Syreny pływające nieopodal zamarły na chwilę, przyglądając się dwójce nastolatków siedzących na szczycie klifu. Jedna z syren uśmiechnęła się szeroko, dostrzegłszy osobę Delii.

- Widzisz? – Peter wskazał Delii grupkę syren, które podpłynęły nieco bliżej brzegu. – Mówiłem, że wolą dziewczyny. To chyba dlatego, bo dziewczyny są delikatniejsze i bardziej skore do zabawy w układanie fryzur i komplementowanie siebie nawzajem. – Delia po jego słowach także zerknęła w dół.

Peter nie kłamał – syreny zauważyły ją. Niektóre z nich podpłynęły bliżej, chcąc przyjrzeć się jej z bliska.

- No nie mów, że jestem aż tak wielką atrakcją. – Usta Delii rozchyliły się w wesołym uśmiechu, gdy dziewczyna pomachała nieśmiało jednej z syren. Jasnowłosa istota odwzajemniła jej powitanie, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Naprawdę nie było tu żadnej dziewczyny przede mną? Nawet takiej, która przywędrowała tu we śnie? – Peter pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Ani jednej. – Peter przesunął się nieco w bok, siadając naprzeciw Delii. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, i po chwili oboje siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, trzymając nogi złączone przed sobą. – Sami chłopcy. Mieszkam tu od ponad sześciu lat, a jak dotąd spotykałem tu samych chłopców.

- Sześć… lat? – Oczy Delii zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek. – Mieszkałeś tu sam przez ponad sześć lat?

- Nawet więcej. – Peter zerknął szybko w dół. Syreny dostrzegły już, że Peter i Delia zajęli się rozmową między sobą, więc wróciły do przerwanej zabawy. – W Nibylandii czas płynie nieco inaczej. To co dla nas będzie miesiącem, dla tych z twojego lub mojego świata będzie to zaledwie jedna noc. – Delia przyjmowała te wiadomości ze sporą dawką zaskoczenia.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie coś, co Peter właśnie powiedział.

- Czekaj… czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś „mojego i twojego świata"? – Peter zamarł, otwierając nieco szerzej swoje zielono-niebieskie oczy. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oryginalnie nie pochodzisz z mojego świata? – Peter z wahaniem przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – To… w takim razie skąd pochodzisz?

- Moją ojczyzną jest inna magiczna kraina. – Delia słuchała Petera z napięciem, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Nazywa się Krainą Baśni. Ja urodziłem się i wychowałem w części zwanej Zaczarowanym Lasem.

- Kraina Baśni? Zaczarowany Las? – Peter przytaknął, i Delia z trudem wypuściła powietrze z płuc. – Ile jest jeszcze takich krain jak twoja?

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą nastolatek. – Wiem tylko, że jest ich bardzo dużo. Jedne mają magią, inne nie. Jedne są nowymi krainami, inne starymi. Jedne są małe, inne niezmierzenie ogromne. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji odwiedzić ich wszystkich. – Peter uśmiechnął się słabo. – Ale może, gdybyś chciała… pomogłabyś mi wykonać to zadanie? – Delia powoli odwzajemniła uśmiech chłopca, wiedząc instynktownie, co Peter chce jej przekazać.

- Chcesz, żebym odwiedzała wraz z tobą te inne światy? – Uśmiech Petera i wesołe błyski w jego oczach mówiły za niego. – Dobrze… jestem zainteresowana. Nawet bardzo. – dodała Delia, siadając wygodniej. Łydki ścierpły jej już od tego siedzenia z podwiniętymi nogami. – Ale zgaduję, że najpierw muszę zostać tą liderką Nibylandii… zgadza się?

- Nie inaczej. – Peter również postanowił usiąść wygodniej. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, przesuwając je tuż obok Delii. – Jesteśmy pierwszymi permanentnymi rezydentami tego świata, Delia. Naszym obowiązkiem jest poznawanie nowych światów i, jeśli to możliwe, sprowadzanie do tego świata innych dzieci takich jak my.

- Masz na myśli takich posiadających magię? – Ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, Peter pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Niekoniecznie. – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Nawet w mojej krainie, w której magia była na porządku dziennym, bardzo mało osób praktykowało ją. Sądzę, że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby rozpoczęcie sprowadzania tu dzieci porzuconych przez swoje rodziny, dzieci niekochanych… dzieci niezrozumianych. – Delia nieco zmarkotniała po tych słowach, ale nie mogła nie zgodzić się z koncepcją Petera. Jego pomysł był wręcz idealny.

- No dobrze… – powiedziała dziewczyna, wstając powoli z ziemi. Peter od razu podążył za jej przykładem. – Zanim gdziekolwiek wyruszymy, muszę najpierw zostać przywódczynią Nibylandii.

- Taki jest plan. – odparł Peter. Delia ruszyła w stronę plaży, mając nastolatka po swojej lewej stronie. – Co zatem chcesz teraz zrobić? – Delia milczała przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Czas wybrać się do Mrocznego Zapadliska.

* * *

**No... człowiek się dzisiaj trochę namęczył, ale w końcu z tej pracy wyszło coś w miarę sensownego :) Nowy rozdział opowiadania jest, zakończone drugie opowiadanie - też jest... kurczę, człowiek nawet znalazł czas na napisanie powiązanego z owym zakończonym opowiadaniem one-shota! :)**

**Ten rozdział to taki trochę "filler" - od następnego rozdziału akcja powinna iść bardziej wartko i sprawnie (mam taką nadzieję... -_-'). Poznamy Cień, dowiemy się nieco więcej o Nibylandii, i zaczniemy pewnie zwiedzać niedługo te "inne światy". Zaczną się też zapewne pojawiać inne postacie znane z kanonu "Dawno, dawno temu".**


	5. Mroczne Zapadlisko

**Blue Daisiess: Piękne dzięki za komentarz :) Oj, mnie też w anime fillery niekiedy dobijały. O ile takie trwające jeden odcinek dało się znieść, o tyle takie, co ciągnęły się po 8-10 odcinków były wręcz niemożliwe. Przedrzeć się przez coś takiego do sensownej akcji - to był dopiero wyczyn!**

* * *

**Rozdział piąty: Mroczne Zapadlisko**

* * *

- Wolne żarty.

Delia minęła zmurszałe pozostałości dużego drzewa, nie odchodząc od Petera dalej niż na dwa kroki.

To miejsce było… straszne. Po prostu straszne. Delia przyglądała się tej mrocznej części wyspy z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, pewna tego, że za moment jakaś mroczna istota – demon lub zjawa – wyleci zza kolejnego z drzew, wyjąc żałośnie.

- To jest to Mroczne Zapadlisko? – Delia trzymała się kurczowo rękawa bluzki Petera. Coś w tym miejscu sprawiało, że włosy stawały dęba. To nie była miła, przyjazna okolica jak Laguna Syren czy Tęczowy Gaj. Nie… to było miejsce o wiele, wiele mroczniejsze.

I zapewne o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.

- Uwierz mi, Delia… nic ci tu nie grozi. – Peter zdjął dłoń Delii ze swojego ramienia i otoczył ją swoją własną. – Cień nic ci nie zrobi. To zwykły strażnik tej krainy… nic więcej. To jemu zawdzięczam to, że tu jestem. – Delia wzięła głęboki wdech, powoli starając się uspokoić.

Ten mrok wciąż nie dawał jej spokoju. Przypominał jej ów ciemny bór, który rósł niedaleko jej rodzinnej miejscowości, Frascati. Tam również dało się odczuwać to samo, co Delia czuła teraz. Wtedy dziewczyna sądziła, że miało na to wpływ sąsiedztwo stolicy kraju, Rzymu. Teraz jednak Delia nie była już tak pewna tej teorii. Tym bardziej że Delia pamiętała potężny las sąsiadujący z Brescią, miastem, w którym czarodziejka zamieszkała ze swoim wujem po śmierci jej rodziców.

Tak… w tym miejscu z pewnością rezydowało coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego.

Nagle cichy świst przeciął powietrze tuż nad nimi. Delia momentalnie cała się spięła, przypominając sobie wszystkie swoje spotkania z mrocznymi istotami, jakich doświadczyła w swoim świecie. Duchy, demony… Delia pamiętała nawet jednego starego wampira, którego kiedyś spotkała podczas podróży ze swoim wujem.

Peter nie wyglądał jednak na przestraszonego. Zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle nie wyczuwał tej negatywnej siły, jaką pulsowały praktycznie czarne konary martwych drzew.

- Jest tu. – powiedział nagle Peter, wskazując Delii na coś przed nimi. – O tam.

Delia odwróciła się powoli we wskazanym kierunku. Momentalnie cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy, gdy spojrzała się w te świecące, białe oczy istoty składającej się tylko i wyłącznie z czarnego dymu.

Instynktownie dziewczyna przesunęła się do przodu, zasłaniając towarzyszącego jej nastolatka. Peter zamarł w miejscu, zdezorientowany działaniami młodej czarodziejki.

Cień powoli wyleciał spomiędzy drzew, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Delii. Dziewczyna również nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, mrużąc nieznacznie przy tym oczy.

- Delia… co ty robisz? – spytał się Peter. Chciał wyminąć dziewczynę i stanąć obok niej, ale Delia trzymała go pewnie za sobą, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. – To tylko Cień, Delia. Mówiłem ci, że nie jest groźny.

- Może tobie tak powiedział. – odparła Delia, oddychając głęboko. Musiała się kontrolować, jeśli nie chciała doprowadzić wkrótce do jakiejś tragedii. – Ja jednak znam istoty takie jak on pod nieco inną nazwą. – Peter uniósł wzrok w stronę Cienia, który wciąż milczał. On i Delia nadal mierzyli się intensywnymi spojrzeniami.

- Czym on jest? – Peter przestał ufać temu, w co dotychczas wierzył. Z jakiegoś powodu zachowanie dziewczyny przekonało go co do tego, że Cień być może nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

- To demon. – Chłopiec momentalnie poczuł, jak krew mrozi się w jego żyłach. Jego oczy powiększyły się nieznacznie, gdy złapał on przelotne spojrzenie unoszącego się nad nimi Cienia. – Demon ziemski, dokładniej ujmując. To dusza ludzka, której właściciel za życia parał się wyłącznie złymi uczynkami. Po śmierci i trafieniu do zaświatów takie dusze były siłą zmieniane w coś takiego. – Tu dziewczyna wskazała dłonią na demona. – Ich głównym zadaniem jest sprowadzanie ludzi na złą drogę. A gdy uda im się to zrobić… zabijają swoją ofiarę.

- Czy to prawda? – Peter oddychał coraz ciężej. Wszystko, co Cień mu do tej pory powiedział, było najpewniej tylko kłamstwem.

- Tak. – odpowiedział Cień swoim głębokim, niskim głosem. Jak na istotę, którą właśnie rozpracowano, zachowywał się jednak aż nadto spokojnie. – Za życie byłem zbójcą i jedyne, co mnie interesowało, to grabieże i rozboje.

- A po śmierci to wcale nie uległo zmianie. – dokończyła za niego Delia, mrużąc groźnie jasnozielone oczy. – Tyle że teraz zapewne twoim celem nie są sakiewki, tylko ludzkie życia. – Cień przesunął się nagle bliżej nich. Delia momentalnie przesunęła się w podobnym kierunku, nie przestając osłaniać Petera.

- Tu akurat się mylisz, czarodziejko. – powiedział Cień, unosząc się tuż nad nastolatkami. Delia cofnęła się razem z Peterem o kilka kroków w tył, i oparła go o najbliższe drzewo. – Nie jestem taki jak inne demony.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – odparowała natychmiast Delia. – Jedyne, co twoja nacja potrafi, to rujnować ludzkie istnienia. Widziałam to na własne oczy, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że jest inaczej.

- Kiedy tak jest. – Cień bronił się zaciekle. – Miałem już dość życia na Ziemi. Tamtejsza magia umiera, i sama zapewne zdawałaś sobie z tego sprawę. Śmiertelnicy tępią czary niczym najgorszą zarazę, podczas gdy powinni ją pielęgnować i chronić. Nie miałem zatem innego wyjścia jak uciec stamtąd i założyć nowy, lepszy świat.

- I tak niby powstała Nibylandia? – Delii jakoś nie chciało się wierzyć w te słowa.

- Nie inaczej. – W głosie demona Delia dosłyszała cień rozbawienia. – Nie udowodnię ci tego, czarodziejko, ale mogę zrobić coś innego. Coś, na co na pewno przystaniesz.

- Co takiego? – Delia przez cały ten czas była uważna. Obserwowała dokładnie demona, czekając na jakiś znak zwiastujący jego złe zamiary.

- Oferuję ci własne życie. – Delia uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to. – Przysięgam, że nie skrzywdzę żadnego rezydenta Nibylandii. Mam dość krzywdzenia śmiertelników. Nibylandię stworzyłem po to, aby choć trochę odpokutować swoje winy. – Cień westchnął ciężko, wznosząc swoje krystalicznie białe ślepia w górę. – Jeśli kłamię, zgładzisz mnie bez żadnego sądu czy ostrzeżenia. Sam ci się oddam, jeśli złamię tą zasadę. – Delia zastanawiała się długo nad słowami demona. Przeszłość nauczyła ją, aby nie ufać potworom takim jak on. Z drugiej strony jednak Nibylandia była teraz jedynym miejscem, w którym Delia mogła czuć się naprawdę bezpiecznie.

- Dobrze. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna, postępując krok do przodu. Cień w tym czasie zniżył się nieco, zrównując się z Delią. – Zgoda… niech tak będzie. Ale jeśli wyczuję, że coś knujesz, bez słowa ostrzeżenia wyślę cię z powrotem do piekła. Zrozumiano? – Cień przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem. – A teraz zrób to, co do ciebie rzekomo należy. Zrób ze mnie drugiego przywódcę Nibylandii. – Cień nagle zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na Petera.

- Aż tak ją polubiłeś, Pan? – Cień zaśmiał się ponownie. – Szybko ci z tym poszło. – Delia na chwilę obecną marszczyła brwi, spoglądając to na demona, to na nastolatka stojącego za nią.

- O czym on mówi? – spytała się dziewczyna swojego nowego przyjaciela. Peter nie był jednak skory do odpowiedzi. Zrobił to za niego Cień.

- Och… nic wielkiego. Biedaczyna tyle przeżył w swoim krótkim życiu, że bał się komukolwiek zaufać. – Delia odwróciła się do Cienia, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Czy właśnie miała dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszłości Petera? – Nie ufał nawet swojemu własnemu bratu, dlatego wybrał się tu sam. Ale szybko zaczęło mu się nudzić. Nie mógł jednak sprowadzić nikogo ze sobą; nie wiedział jak, a do tego nie chciał tu nikogo ze swojego świata. Postanowiłem zatem pokazać mu nasz świat. W zwierciadle portalu zobaczył ciebie i z miejsca zapragnął mieć cię tutaj, ze sobą. Nie chciał jednak odbierać cię od twojego wujka. Zareagował dopiero wtedy, gdy twoje życie było zagrożone. – Delia oddychała ciężko, słuchając tego.

- Wiedziałeś o mnie już wcześniej? – Delia odwróciła się przodem do Petera, na moment kompletnie zapominając o unoszącym się tuż za nią demonie. Peter przytaknął skinieniem głowy, zniżając wzrok do samej ziemi. – I… i widziałeś w tym całym zwierciadle jak… jak mnie zabierają do lochów? – Kolejne przytaknięcie. – Dlaczego nie zareagowałeś wtedy?

- To akurat moja wina. – Delia rzuciła harde spojrzenie w stronę Cienia. – Przekonałem go, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie uratowanie ciebie w ostatniej chwili. Doszedłem do wniosku, że… no cóż… że tak będzie bardziej „dramatycznie". – Delia fuknęła wściekle, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę kłębu czarnego dymu.

- Streszczaj się. – syknęła w końcu Delia. Jej słowa spowodowały, że demon przestał się kołysać w powietrzu, a Peter podniósł wzrok, przyglądając się dziewczynie ze zdumieniem. – Miejmy to już za sobą.

- Zostaniesz tutaj? – Głos Petera był niemalże szeptem. Delia odwróciła się do niego po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo.

- Nie myślałeś chyba, że zostawię cię tutaj z tym pomieszańcem? – Tu Delia wskazała na demona, który prychnął tylko z poirytowaniem. – Znam te bestie jak własną kieszeń. Stanie się przywódczynią Nibylandii pozwoli mi na pełne kontrolowanie tego gagatka. I na niedopuszczenie do tego, aby spróbował ci ponownie namieszać w głowie. – Delia zwróciła się powoli w stronę Cienia. Utkwiła w nim swoje jasne oczy, pełne determinacji i uparcia. – Zaczynaj.

- Skoro tak sobie życzysz. – powiedział Cień. Wyciągnął ku niej swoją ciemną dłoń, i położył ją na jej prawym ramieniu. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa na to, co nastąpi potem.

* * *

**No i finito :) W następnym rozdziale dowiemy się nieco więcej o przeszłości Delii, a także o tym, dlaczego dziewczyna tak bardzo nienawidzi demony podobne do Cienia. Zacznie się też w końcu coś dziać na linii Peter-Delia.**

**I, na koniec, jeszcze jedna mała notka: w ciągu następnego tygodnia, góra dwóch tygodni, pojawi się kilka nowych opowiadań. Poniżej przedstawiam listę "projektów", nad którymi teraz pracuję:**

**1) "Behind Blue Eyes" - Teen Wolf - Nastoletni Wilkołak; Jackson/OC**

**2) "Through The Heart" - Hobbit; w późniejszych rozdziałach Smaug/OC**

**3) "Lunacja" - Straceni Chłopcy; Dwayne/OC/Paul, możliwe również David/OC**

**4) "A Good Side Of Evil" - Death Note; L/OC/BB oraz Light/OC (dwa różne OC)**

**5) "Black Swan" - Tajemnica Powdera; John Box/OC**

**6) "In Love With A Human" - Zmierzch; Garrett/OC/Alistair**

**Ehhh...z tym ostatnim to sama nie wierzę, że nadal nad tym pracuję :) Niektóre z tych projektów są stare jak świat (czytaj: dwa ostatnie), inne są nowe lub całkiem nowe. "In Love With A Human" postanowiłam kontynuować, dopracować i opublikować, bo mimo iż za _Zmierzchem_ niezbyt przepadam, to jednak muszę przyznać, że drugoplanowe postaci są dość ciekawe, jak właśnie Garrett czy Alistair.**


	6. Demony przeszłości

**Rozdział szósty: Demony przeszłości**

* * *

Delia pocierała intensywnie palące z bólu ramię, sycząc cicho co chwilę.

- Wybacz… powinienem był cię uprzedzić, jak to wygląda. – Peter siedział naprzeciw niej na dużym kamieniu i przyglądał się jej z niepokojem. Czerwony ślad po miejscu, w którym dotknął jej Cień, nadal pulsował irytującym, nieprzerwanym bólem.

- Jakoś to wytrzymam. – odpowiedziała Delia, dotykając ostrożnie oparzenia. Zaraz potem odsunęła dłoń, wydając z siebie kolejne syknięcie, gdy ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. – Nie takie rzeczy musiałam znosić. – Peter dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, że Delia miała na myśli te wszystkie tortury, którym poddano ją przed osadzeniem w lochach i skazaniem za bycie czarodziejką.

- Wybacz, że nie przybyłem wcześniej. – powiedział chłopiec cichym głosem. – Chciałem, ale… Cień przekonał mnie, że lepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jeśli poczekam do ostatniej chwili.

- Bo pewnie chciał poprzyglądać się moim cierpieniom. – Delia przechyliła się gwałtownie nad podłużnym kamieniem, na którym siedziała, i w jednej chwili zanurzyła całe przedramię w lodowatej wodzie strumyka. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od krzyknięcia. – Nie podchodź. – powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy Peter już wstał, chcąc jej pomóc. – Sama sobie dam z tym radę. – Delia przechyliła się jeszcze bardziej, po czym włożyła do wody drugie ramię. Używając swojej magii, Delia wykorzystała wodę do zaleczenia swojej rany.

- Niesamowite. – wyszeptał Peter. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nastolatek usiadł obok Delii. Dziewczyna wyjęła już ramię z wody, i dokładnie się teraz mu przyglądała. – Każdy czarodziej z twojego świata to potrafi?

- Prawie każdy. – odpowiedziała Delia, nie przestając skanować ramienia uważnym spojrzeniem. Chciała być pewna, że rana zagoiła się w całości. – Najlepiej potrafią to ci, którzy od dziecka uczyli się magii elementarnej. Magii żywiołów. – dodała Delia, dostrzegając zdezorientowane spojrzenie Petera. – W ciągu piętnastu lat nauki tej magii nauczyłam się kontrolować wszystkie cztery żywioły. Uleczenie się wodą to pestka. Wystarczy mieć ją w pobliżu. – Gdy jednak Delia podniosła wzrok zauważyła, że Peter przyglądał się jej intensywnie. W jego oczach dziewczyna dostrzegła coś, co spowodowało, że Delia jednocześnie poczuła strach i szczęście.

Cień nie kłamał. Peter naprawdę ją lubił… a może i nawet czuł do niej coś więcej. Delia bez większych trudności wyczytała to z jego szeroko otwartych oczu, ledwie widocznego rumieńca na policzkach oraz delikatnie rozchylonych ust.

Delia z trudem odciągnęła swój wzrok od tej ostatniej rzeczy, czując narastające w sobie nieznane jej dotąd ciepło. Wiedziała, co ono oznacza, ale nie była jeszcze gotowa na przyjęcie tego uczucia. Było na to stanowczo za wcześnie.

Delia miała pełną świadomość tego, że Peter znał ją znacznie dłużej niż ona jego. Obserwował ją, gdy ona nie była jeszcze świadoma istnienia innych światów poza swoim własnym.

Czarodziejka musiała teraz bardzo uważać na to, co powie lub zrobi. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nastoletni przywódca Nibylandii skończy ze złamanym sercem.

- No cóż… lepiej wracajmy do domu. – powiedziała w końcu Delia, wstając. – Wolę już nie mieć tego demona w swoim pobliżu.

- Dlaczego tak ich nienawidzisz? – Peter podążył za Delią. Szedł blisko niej, niemalże stykając się z nią ramionami. – Te demony, do których rasy należy Cień… Czy one naprawdę są takie złe?

- Do szpiku kości. – odparła Delia, wzdychając ciężko. Myślami była już gdzieś indziej, w dalekiej przeszłości. – Jeden z takich demonów zabił mi rodziców. – Peter zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jednocześnie łapiąc Delię za ramię, i zatrzymując ją ze sobą.

- Co? – Peter patrzył się na Delię z wyrazem kompletnego zdumienia.

Delia wzniosła oczy ku górze, uśmiechając się smutno. Powtórzyła sobie kilka razy w myślach, aby się nie rozpłakać, zanim nie zniżyła wzroku z powrotem na Petera.

- Miałam wtedy nieco ponad dziesięć lat. – zaczęła Delia. Peter słuchał jej jak zahipnotyzowany; o tym, co Delia zamierzała mu opowiedzieć, nie wiedział kompletnie nic. Pierwszy raz zobaczył ją w zwierciadle tuż przed jej szesnastymi urodzinami. – Moi rodzice mieli wybrać się na łowy wraz z grupą innych czarodziei. W okolicy grasowało kilka demonów takich jak ten Cień. – Tu Delia wskazała na las za nimi. Po drugiej stronie strumienia płynącego nieopodal znajdował się początek boru, który otaczał Mroczne Zapadlisko. – Mnie zostawili w domu, ale mojego przyjaciela, dwa lata starszego ode mnie Marco, zabrali na polowanie ze sobą. Nawet mój czternastoletni brat został dopuszczony do pójścia z nimi.

- A ty pewnie chciałaś iść wtedy z nimi. – Peterowi nie było obce to uczucie. W jego krainie dzieci w tym wieku często przejmowały większość obowiązków dorosłych.

Delia przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, wzdychając ciężko.

- Wymknęłam się z domu zaraz po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Śledziłam ich przez ponad dwie godziny. Byłam pewna, że będę im tam pomocna. Umiałam przecież już tak dużo. – Delia westchnęła ponownie. – W końcu się zatrzymali na jakiejś polanie. Rozpoczęli przygotowania do rytuału wypędzenia demona z terenów lasu. Ludzie mieszkający w jego pobliżu bali się tam wchodzić nawet za dnia. Demony takie jak Cień grasowały tam o każdej porze… nawet w środku dnia, przy pełnym słońcu. Była to rzecz niecodzienna, bowiem demony takie jak one zdecydowanie preferowały godziny nocne; wtedy były najsilniejsze. – Delia zamilkła na chwilę, pozwalając sobie na chwilę oddechu. Peter przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

Wiedział, że zaraz nastąpi ta „najgorsza" część historii; część, w której rodzice Delii giną.

- Wkrótce po tym, jak rozpoczęli rytuał, jeden z takich demonów pojawił się na polanie. – Delia wznowiła swoją historię. Peter uniósł nieznacznie swoje spojrzenie, przyglądając się uważnie jasnozielonym oczom dziewczyny. – Szybko jasnym stało się dla moich rodziców i ich towarzyszy, że ten demon nie był przyczyną tych wszystkich szkód i problemów. Był na to za słaby. – Delia wzięła długi, rozedrgany wdech. – Na tym etapie wiedziałam już, jak wielki błąd popełniłam. Powinnam była wtedy zostać w domu. Ale, oczywiście, jak na młodocianą czarodziejkę przystało, koniecznie chciałam udowodnić innym oraz samej sobie, że jestem już wystarczająco potężna na takie akcje. – Delia wzniosła oczy ku górze, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Demon okazał się być tylko przynętą. To, co terroryzowało okolicę, było znacznie potężniejsze.

- Coś potężniejszego od demona? – Delia przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. Peter uniósł wysoko brwi, zaskoczony. – Co… co to zatem było?

- Demon czystej krwi. – odpowiedziała Delia. Po minie Petera szybko domyśliła się, że chłopiec nigdy nie spotkał się z tym terminem. Musiała mu więc wszystko wytłumaczyć. – To są demony, które nie były wcześniej ludźmi. Urodziły się nieśmiertelne, praktycznie niezniszczalne i obdarzone potężnymi mocami. – Delia zamilkła na chwilę, pozwalając Peterowi oswoić się z nowymi informacjami. – To właśnie ten demon okazał się być tym, który stał za wszystkimi tymi nieszczęściami. Pomniejsze, ziemskie demony były tylko jego pionkami; miały za zadanie zwabić ścigających je czarodziei w pułapkę.

Delia wzięła głęboki, rozedrgany wdech. Teraz czekała ją naprawdę najgorsza część opowieści.

- Zginęli. Wszyscy. – Delia przymknęła powieki, powstrzymując łzy formujące się w kącikach jej oczu. – No… prawie wszyscy. Przeżyli tylko Marco i jego ciotka, i to tylko dlatego, bo zdołałam w porę wybiec z zarośli i powstrzymać dwa ziemskie demony przed rozszarpaniem ich na strzępy. Zaraz po tym wszystkim wysłano mnie do Brescia, do mojego wujka. Spędziłam z nim osiem lat, zanim nie złapali nas łowcy czarownic. Resztę już znasz. – Delia wzięła głęboki wdech, otwierając oczy. – To dlatego nie ufam temu Cieniowi. Może teraz twierdzić, że stoi po naszej stronie, i że jest naszym sojusznikiem. Ja jednak znam te demony lepiej niż ty. Teraz udaje naszego przyjaciela, ale gdy nadejdą mroczniejsze czasy… wtedy pokaże nam swoją prawdziwą twarz. – Peter milczał przez długą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami dziewczyny.

- Co zatem z nim zrobimy? – spytał się w końcu nastolatek, nie odrywając swojego spojrzenia od osoby Delii.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Delia. – Wiem tylko jedno; sami w razie czego możemy nie dać mu rady. Jest stwórcą tej krainy, a co za tym idzie, ma pełną kontrolę nad magią, jaka zasila ten świat. Jeśli sami spróbujemy z nim walczyć… możemy zginąć. – Delia westchnęła ciężko, zniżając wzrok do samej ziemi.

- Od jakiej krainy chcesz zacząć? – Delia podniosła szybko wzrok, patrząc się na Petera z niedowierzaniem.

- Co? – Głos Delii był niemalże szeptem. Peter uśmiechnął się słabo, wpatrując się w dziewczynę spod przymkniętych powiek.

- Jaką krainę chcesz najpierw odwiedzić? – Uśmiech Petera powiększył się nieznacznie. – Sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że sami w razie czego możemy nie dać sobie rady z Cieniem. Musimy zatem zacząć zbierać sojuszników. – Peter zrobił dwa kroki wprzód, stając centymetry przed Delią. Dziewczyna spojrzała się w jego zielono-niebieskie oczy, przepełnione teraz trudnymi do zdefiniowania uczuciami. – Możemy wybierać w dziesiątkach różnych krain… powiedz tylko, jaką chcesz odwiedzić pierwszą. Z magią, bez magii, młodą czy starą, królestwo, cesarstwo czy dopiero co formujące się państwo… wybór zależy tylko od ciebie.

Delia uśmiechnęła się słabo, wodząc spojrzeniem po okrągłej, nieco zarumienionej twarzy chłopca.

- A co powiedziałbyś na swoją ojczyznę? – spytała się dziewczyna, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Petera.

Peter milczał przez długą chwilę, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad propozycją czarodziejki.

- Zgoda. – powiedział w końcu Peter, rzucając Delii krótki uśmiech. – Niech zatem będzie Kraina Baśni.

**Dzisiejszego dnia wszystkie sześć opowiadań (_Back From The Dead: New Game_, _Behind Blue Eyes_, _Crossing Worlds_, _Get Off Your High Horse_, _Hunter_ oraz _Through The Heart_) zostało zaktualizowanych. Miałam to zrobić już wcześniej, jeszcze przed świętami, ale nawał roboty oraz wyjątkowy brak weny uniemożliwił mi wykonanie tego zadania.****Przy okazji wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: **_**Black Swan **_**(fanfiction nt. filmu**_**Powder**_**; pairing John Box/OC) oraz **_**The Heart of the Truest Believer **_**(fanfiction nt. serialu**_**Dawno, dawno temu**_**; pairing: Felix/OC). Dodatkowo na mojej stronie YouTube dostępne będą zwiastuny do tych dwóch opowiadań. W związku z tym zapraszam gorąco wszystkich zainteresowanych do obejrzenia ich :)**

**Ogromnie dziękuję Blue Daisiess za jej pozytywne komentarze, a także dziękuję za to samo Rage :) Dziękuję również Lexandrze za to, że zdecydowała się śledzić moje opowiadanie.**

**Co do opowiadania: ****W tym rozdziale skupiłam się na przeszłości Delii. Chciałam ją wyjaśnić, nim nie przejdziemy do dalszych rozdziałów, w których czarodziejka i Peter wyruszają do innych światów. Powoli przybliża się też wątek romantyczny; najpierw tylko musi do Nibylandii trafić paru chłopców ze świata zarówno Petera, jak i Delii (tak, nastolatkowie z Ziemi z różnych epok również się pojawią; jeden z nich będzie widzom OUAT znany).**

**I, na koniec – przez jakiś czas będę zmuszona spowolnić upload nowych rozdziałów. Czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej (jeden rozdział + bibliografia + ogólny konspekt przed końcem semestru; wymóg promotora), a do tego zbliżają się zaliczenia przedmiotów z semestru zimowego. Postaram się jednak nie zaniedbać w tym okresie tych historii doszczętnie, i w wolnych chwilach będę nad nimi pracować. Tu jednak zaznaczam dodatkowo: ostatnio zajęłam się na poważnie swoimi oryginalnymi projektami, z którymi męczę się – w zależności od projektu – od kilku miesięcy do nawet kilku lat. Zależy mi na tym, żeby w końcu wydać coś swojego, stąd też moja decyzja, aby fanfiki odłożyć na boczną półkę, a najbardziej skupić się na książkach.**

**No… to chyba wszystko, co chciałam przekazać :)**

**Przy okazji życzę wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :) Życzyłabym również Wesołych Świąt, ale trochę się z uploadem rozdziałów spóźniłam (planowałam wrzucić je najpóźniej 25 grudnia, ale, no cóż... takie jest życie. A zatem... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim!**

**EDIT: Szybkie info - minimalnie zmodyfikowałam ten rozdział oraz rozdział pierwszy. Jak się okazało, przez nieuwagę i zapominalstwo dałam Delii dwie odmienne historie. Ale wszystko zostało już poprawione :) Ogromnie dziękuję makemecoffe za zauważenie tej niedokładności.**


End file.
